Catti-brie
| death = 1385 | deathnotes= | class = |7}} | rules = 3.5 | alignment = Chaotic good }} Catti-brie was a female human and a friend and later wife to Drizzt Do'Urden. She was a member of the Companions of the Hall. Biography Early life Catti-brie's mother died while giving birth to her , and subsequently her father moved with her from Mirabar to Termalaine in the Ten Towns. Her father was killed in a goblin attack on Termalaine, which was prevented by Clan Battlehammer's dwarves, led by Bruenor Battlehammer, who found the young Catti-brie and decided to adopt her as his own child. Orc ambush In 1370 DR Catti-brie snuck up on a pair of orcs at a campfire east of Shallows before realizing it was an ambush. She was outnumbered heavily and succumbed to the stones, spears and other weapons used against her, but not before slaying a number of the orcs. She thought that she was going to die, but was rescued by Wulfgar who single-handedly eliminated most of the rest of the orcs, causing the remainder to flee. Injury Her leg was badly injured after a giant-thrown boulder crushed it and clerics found it difficult to fully heal the injury. Cattie-brie never fully recovered from the wounds her leg suffered and her combat performance was hampered by it, even though she was able to walk again. In 1372 DR she was inspired by her friend Alustriel's use of magic and the power she felt after using some spell-empowered trinkets on loan to her. With her leg hampering her warrior training and Khazid'hea being studied by the elves of the Moonwood, Cattie-brie decided to take Alustriel up on her offer of training as a wizard. When Alustriel is busy, Cattie-brie studies under Nanfoodle. Wizard training This begins during the assault led by Grguch, chieftain of Clan Karuck after they attack the east wall and bridge; under construction by some Silverymoon wizards led by Alustriel Silverhand herself. Alustriel loans her a ring and a wand and tells her the words to use to make the wand create magic missles . In testing that she could say the words correctly, she causes wand to create one, fortunately the wizards were occupied by the orcs, so no-one saw that she'd unintentionally caused the wand to fire. Having been used to using her bow or her sword, she feels as if she'd be more of a burden to them, until the powerful ring she'd received from Alustriel, having started to become more familiar with the power, looses a series of fireballs that explode, incinerating many orcs. Events in The Ghost King In 1385 DR (the Year of Blue Fire), Catti-brie was struck by a strand of the falling Weave (Spellplague) during her meditations and got caught between two planes of existence: the Shadowfell and the Prime Material Plane. Her body remained on Toril, but her mind was caught between the Shadowfell and the and reliving her life. Drizzt took her to Mithral Hall where eventually Bruenor and Drizzt took her to Cadderly with the help of Jarlaxle through a disguised Athrogate. Drizzt, Bruenor, Jarlaxle and Athrogate teamed up and escorted her comatose form through to Spirit Soaring. Once they arrived, they faced the threat of a dracolich the Ghost King which was, in fact, a manifestation of the dragon Hephaestus, combined with both the illithid Yharaskrik and the spirit of Crenshinibon, the Crystal Shard. Although through Cadderly's sacrifice, the Ghost King was sealed away, no solutions to Catti-Brie's deadly trance was found although the quest ended in sadness several days later. Catti-Brie's spirit was pulled out by the goddess Mielikki but could not be returned to the world of the living in her state. She was granted one last night with her beloved Drizzt before her spirit, along with that of Regis, were taken away to an "Expresion of Mielikki"'s, private heaven a small pocket dimension (containing little more then a forest, some hills, a glade and a pond) that is part of, yet separate from Toril, but is based partly off the memory of the Companions of the Hall, of a world before the Spellplague. Catti-Brie dances and sings continually within the forest and it has been hinted that she has become tied closely with the dimension and is in fact the spirit protector of all within, while Regis is simply a guest. It is also left unclear as to whether the strand of the Weave within her yet resides, altho it is hinted that it yet remains. Catti-brie's and Regis's bodies are buried in two side-by-side cairns in Mithral Hall. Appearance and Personality Catti-brie is a beautiful , auburn-haired , and blue-eyed woman. She is kind, tolerant, and pragmatic. Moreover, Catti-brie has grown into the emotional compass for her adventuring companions, guiding both Drizzt and Wulfgar (prior to his time in Errtu's clutches) into wise action with her common sense and clear insight. When Catti-brie was struck by the blue fire of the Spellplague, it gave her a spellscar in the distinctive form of an hourglass, the lower half of which was nearly filled while the top half had only a small sliver of bruising. Equipment Catti-brie is armed with the bow Taulmaril and the sentient sword Khazid'hea. Although she lost the sword to Delly Curtie, the since-deceased wife of Wulfgar. She possesses a magical cat's-eye circlet that allows her to see her surroundings in a light as bright as in a moonlit night. It was given to her by Fret courtesy of Alustriel Silverhand of Silverymoon. As of 1372 DR, Drizzt uses Taulmaril more often than Catti-Brie does and Khazid'hea has been sent to the Moonwood for study. After she begins her training as a wizard she wears the robes of Jack the Gnome . She also adorns herself with a small dagger, an assortment of wands and a pair of powerfully enchanted rings, one of which she claims could bring the star themselves down from the sky. Khazid'hea After aquiring Khazid'hea from the corpse of Dantrag Baenre, Catti-brie spent some time trying to control its rebellious consciousness. The sword was a sentient artifact that wished to be wielded by the best fighter in the land. With Dantrag being defeated in battle by Drizzt, it assumed the shape of a unicorn on its pommel to lure the renegade drow with the image of his deity. Cattie-brie assumed ownership instead, and the sword managed to compel her to try and force herself upon Drizzt as a manifestation of the Khazid'hea's desire. She emerged from the battle of wills weary, but totally in command of the sword. She never allowed it to control her movements and could block out the weapon's telepathy with nary a thought, though, towards the end of the battle with the orcs for control of Mithral Hall, the blade did take control over her, but only through the fact that she was near exhaustion as the orcs came against them time and time again, never allowing much of a break in order to wear the dwarves down. The sword was taken from her while she was asleep in her quarters in Mithral Hall following the frost giant thrown boulder injuring her hip and leg. She fears for the wielder knowing how powerful the sword's sentience can be. Khazid'hea later found it's way into the hands of Delly Curtie, who was incapable of using it efficiently and she later died at the hands of orcs, who handled the blade for some time before Drizzt recovered it and used it against Obould. Tos'un Armgo was the next to find it, however he later returned the blade to Drizzt, who, in turn, gave it to the Moonwood elves. Personal relationships Friends and Family Drizzt Do'Urden (companion and husband ), Bruenor Battlehammer (adopted father and King of Mithril Hall), Wulfgar (the man she was bethrothed to before his soul went to the Abyss), Regis the halfling, Guenhwyvar (a magical six-hundred pound panther called from the panther statuette), Danica Maupoissant (living at the Spirit Soaring), Captain Deudermont (Captain of the Sea Sprite). The entirety of Clan Battlehammer is her adoptive family. Relationship with Drizzt Catti-brie was the first person in Icewind Dale to accept Drizzt, although she was very young, eleven years of age, when Drizzt came to know her. Catti-brie possesses a stubborn and tough dwarf personality due to her foster-father. Catti-brie was torn between her romantic feelings for Drizzt as an extension of the companionship they had developed, and the thought of any potential children they might have turning into outcasts because of their drow characteristics. Their differing lifespans, the short-lived nature of humans compared to the long lives of elves, was also of concern to her. However as of 1385 DR (the Year of Blue Fire) they have been happily married for 8 years. Relationship with Bruenor Catti-brie's mother died in childbirth, and her father moved with his daughter from Mirabar to Termalaine, one of the Ten Towns. For three years, he was quite successful -- but then a goblin raid ended the man's life. All of Termalaine might have fallen to a goblin onslaught but for the dwarves of Clan Battlehammer from their valley to turn back the horde. Bruenor himself saved the orphan girl from death. When the smoke cleared, he claimed Catti-brie as his adopted daughter. Catti-brie regards Bruenor as her father, not having many memories of her parents, she speaks in the distinctive dialect common amongst dwarves having lived with them for many years. She is tough and has strength, she is as hardy as most dwarves and but as stated in the legacy unlike her father and most other dwarves she has never lifted a smiths hammer. Relationship with Wulfgar Catti-brie and Wulfgar have previously been romantically involved"> towards the end of The Icewind Dale Trilogy and then into The Legacy of the Drow books where she and Wulfar were due to be married, but when Wulfgar fell to the yochlol that Drizzt's sister Vierna Do'Urden called upon, he was thought dead after collapsing the cavern with his mighty warhammer Aegis-fang. Instead he was pulled to the Abyss by the yochlol coming into the hands of Lolth who eventually offered him to Errtu in exchange for Errtu overseeing the drows during the Time of Troubles. At the end of Passage to Dawn, six years after his supposed death, he returns as Errtu's prisoner. Errtu was in search of Crenshinibon and hoped to use Wulfgar as a bargaining chip to obtain the artifact. This was where Catti-brie next met Wulfgar, helping to defeat Errtu and banishing him back to the Abyss for another hundred years. Unfortunately for Wulfgar, Catti-brie had managed to recover from his loss during the years and on an adventure with Drizzt on the Sea Sprite, though she was uncertain of her feelings when the two met again, she helped him to recover from his suffering at the hands of Errtu, seeing that Wulfgar was not the man she had once known though, her feelings remained cloudy and ultimately they were just friends. Catti-brie had been doubtful about the marriage before Wulfgar was thought dead, his pride and protectiveness over Catti-brie was beginning to take its toll on their relationship; her adventuring spirit was not ready for his barbarian lifestyle where wives are not held in high regard and were not permitted to go on adventures, stifling her free will, which she hated and continued to adventure regardless. Artemis Entreri Catti-brie was at Regis' house in Bryn Shander with two dwarves after Cassius had told her that Regis was to have his posessions removed. She and the dwarves were there to undertake the task but she was taken hostage by Entreri who was pursuing the halfling. He killed both the dwarves and tied her to a chair, interrogating her and then setting off after Regis with her in tow. She was so frightened by him that she feared she would never be able to stand against the assassin. Even when she wasn't bound by him, she was so apprehensive that she did exactly as he told her. After travelling as his captive she does manage to free herself of her fear of him over a long period and succeeds in freeing herself from him, taking a tumble down a rocky outcropping and running to Bruenor just outside Mithril Hall which the group had only recently rediscovered. Appearances Dark Elf trilogy #''Sojourn'' (1991 Icewind Dale trilogy #''The Crystal Shard'' (1988) #''Streams of Silver'' (1989) #''The Halfling's Gem'' (1990) Legacy of the Drow #''The Legacy'' (1992) #''Starless Night'' (1993) #''Siege of Darkness'' (1994) #''Passage to Dawn'' (1996) Paths of Darkness #''The Silent Blade'' (1998) #''The Spine of the World'' (1999) #''Sea of Swords (novel)'' (2001) *''Servant of the Shard'' (2000) has been removed from this series and placed within the Sellswords series, which follows Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri. Hunter's Blades trilogy # The Thousand Orcs (2002) # The Lone Drow (2003) # The Two Swords (2004) Transitions # The Orc King (2007) # The Pirate King (2008) # The Ghost King (2009) Spelling There is some debate as to the spelling of Catti-brie's name (the most common alternative being Cattie-brie). Most of R.A. Salvatore's works use the spelling found at the beginning of this article, but the alternative is printed several times. References Notes Further reading * de:Catti-brie fi:Catti-brie Category:Humans Category:Members of the Companions of the Hall Category:Inhabitants of Icewind Dale Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:7th level fighters Category:Wizards Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Inhabitants of Mithral Hall Category:Inhabitants of the Silver Marches Category:Spellscarred